Two Medics and the Copy Ninja
by cherry sharingan
Summary: Kakashi gets an eyeful of the unexpected while on a mission with Sakura and Ino. What will his surprising discovery lead to between these three shinobi? KakaSakuIno


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Two Medics and the Copy Ninja  
**Chapter 1

Kakashi rubbed his temple. He couldn't listen to the arguing anymore, it was exhausting.

"Well if you hadn't already stuffed your mouth maybe I wouldn't have taken the last of the rice!"

"Are you calling me _fat_, Forehead?"

"Those stupid bangs only hide one side of your face Pig, I can see when your cheeks are about to burst!"

"Oh you little-!"

Kakashi sighed as the jabs continued to fly around him. He closed his eyes, fingers gently massaging his aching head. For a man who'd taken his share of knocks in battle, Kakashi couldn't remember ever having a headache like the one he had now. He should have been enjoying the large dinner laid before him and the comfort of the cozy inn they were staying at for the night but all he could think about was strangling the Hokage as soon as he got home.

He knew what Tsunade had planned when she sent them on this mission. The village had been relatively quiet lately and the Hokage occasionally sent her shinobi on "vacation" missions when they seemed in need of a break but were too stubborn to ask for one. Guarding a paranoid millionaire's pet poodles while he spent the day at the bank arranging new accounts was hardly an A-rank assignment. The dog-owner was rich though and willing to pay handsomely for protection in case anyone decided to kidnap his precious pooches and hold them for ransom during the brief hours he'd be gone. The Hokage accepted, never being one to turn down a high-paying job, even if her lips had twitched into a smirk as she handed Kakashi the assignment. He was to be accompanied by Sakura and Ino who Tsunade said could use the time away from the hospital.

It wasn't that Kakashi minded an easy mission with a few promised nights on a warm mattress rather than a forest floor but he was starting to believe that a battle for his life would have been less taxing than spending five days with the two kunoichi currently glaring daggers across the table.

Kakashi sighed again then cleared his throat loudly. He really had no patience to delicately interrupt their staring match.

"We're going to get an early start tomorrow," he told them, his voice cutting smoothly through the tension.

The girls immediately stopped glaring at each other to focus on Kakashi. Neither blue eyes nor green held the anger they had just a second ago. They were both eighteen now but in all the years he'd known them it never ceased to amaze Kakashi how quickly Ino and Sakura forgot their silly arguments to transition from bitter rivals to best friends. Women were strange creatures.

"The walk into town won't take long," he continued, rubbing the back of his neck while he spoke, "but our client is the anxious type and will probably have elaborate instructions for us when we arrive. Best to get there a bit beforehand," _and not drag out this ridiculous mission anymore than we need to_, he thought to himself_._ "We'll meet at the main gate outside at seven am sharp."

The girls nodded in unison.

"Right"

"Understood"

"Good", said Kakashi, thankful they could at least agree on something.

"I think I'll head off to bed then," said Sakura with a stretch, eyeing the wall clock and the nearly vertical hour hand.

It had been their second day of travel and Kakashi kept them moving well past dark. He would have preferred to make it into town and have a later start the next morning but the girls had insisted that with such an easy mission there really was no need to push it. They found an inn close by serving late dinner and when Sakura and Ino had both turned to Kakashi with enormous puppy dog eyes he'd conceded to spend the night. Really they were quite hard to say no to, mostly because Kakashi knew he could find himself through a wall if they wished it. The innocent pleading was all an act.

"Bed sounds good," agreed Ino, standing up and following Sakura toward the stairs that led to their room on the second floor, "wouldn't want to be worn out for dog-sitting tomorrow."

Sakura laughed as Ino rolled her eyes and they each threw a "Good night Kakashi-sensei" over their shoulder as they disappeared up the stairs. Kakashi was only too happy to see them go. He'd always enjoyed the company of his former student and from the handful of missions he'd had with her blonde friend he'd found her a pleasant enough teammate but together they were a tiresome pair.

_I wonder if it will be Pig and Forehead or Ino and Sakura during the mission tomorrow, _Kakashi thought wearily as he pulled out a volume of Icha Icha. He balanced the book in one hand as the other sought the plate of chicken he'd neglected while nursing his headache.

Only a few moments of quiet bliss had passed when Kakashi heard a loud THUD from somewhere above his head. He frowned at the ceiling, staring at the spot where the sound had originated. Kakashi was pretty sure, no, absolutely sure that the thud had come from Sakura and Ino's room, which was located directly above the small dining room he sat in. It could have been that one of them dropped something, a pack or even a book, he thought, as he slid his own back into his pouch. It was probably nothing. The chances that one of them had been suddenly knocked out and the other dragged away silently by kidnappers was doubtful.

It was more likely that they'd started arguing again and that was to be the first of many loud thuds, though really it could escalate to crumbling walls if that was the case. Sakura packed a mean punch and Ino was no fragile flower herself.

_I'd better check on them_, Kakashi thought as he rose from the table and slouched up the wooden staircase to the second floor.

Their room was close by, marked by a yellow band of light spilling into the dark corridor. The door was slightly ajar and though Kakashi had every intention of knocking before he entered that changed when he suddenly heard a whimper from within. The noise alerted his senses and he grabbed the edge of the door to slide it open. Kakashi learned long ago that propriety was always worth risking in the face of danger. Even if Sakura slammed him through the ground later on for walking in on her and Ino in their pjs he wouldn't waste a second knocking politely if he believed they were in trouble.

He only managed to pull the door open a few more inches though when his hand stopped dead. His mouth went dry and dropped open as his one visible eye took in the scene before him.

Ino and Sakura were tangled together in the middle of the floor, kissing frantically and tugging at each other's clothes. They were both partly undressed, Ino with her skirt and panties puddled around her ankles and Sakura with her vest long forgotten on the floor beside them. It was as though they'd had one outfit to share between them and had decided to each wear a half. Combined they could be a fully clothed woman.

Or a stark naked one.

The blood in Kakashi's body was rushing to every place at once and he was helpless to stop it from finally gathering just below the waistband of his pants as he watched with a wide eye what was unfolding before him. He was too shocked to move or breathe, the sound of their feminine moans freezing him in place.

Ino lay flat on her back with Sakura on top of her. They were only a few feet from the bed and it registered vaguely with Kakashi that they must have tumbled off together, causing the THUD that had led him here. Their legs twined together as each pair of hands roved relentlessly over the other's body, squeezing toned muscles and massaging pale skin in delicate patterns. Ino lifted a finger to push a curtain of hair behind Sakura's ear and Kakashi suddenly had a clear view of the two girls kissing, their lips joining and parting but always remaining connected through the sliding of their tongues. They seemed completely lost in one another.

Kakashi didn't want them to see him, to see that he'd caught them like this. Nothing good could come from it. How would Sakura ever look him in the eye again if she found out that he'd seen her small, perky breasts bounce out of her bra as Ino unhooked it? What would Ino's teammates do if they discovered that Kakashi knew the way her face contorted with pleasure when her neck was sucked on just right? It would be disastrous if the girls realized he was there.

But despite all that Kakashi just couldn't tear himself, or his prying eye, away.

He watched in awe as Sakura straddled Ino who sat up to roll the tip of her tongue over one of the kunoichi's rosy nipples. Sakura moaned and let her pink-haired head fall back, eyes sliding shut, as Ino nipped the hard bud and twisted the other between two fingers.

"Oh god, Ino!"

Kakashi's groin tightened as the blonde sucked on his former student's breasts. Sakura had loosened Ino's long hair and was trailing her fingers through it as she panted and whispered her encouragement. She rocked her hips slowly back and forth over Ino's thighs and groaned deeply when Ino let one hand slide down her back to squeeze her ass. Sakura tugged Ino's head back suddenly and leaned in to capture the lips that had just been pleasuring her with her own. Ino returned the kiss eagerly. She took hold of Sakura's hips, pulling her back down on top of her as their mouths worked against each other, their every movement like an epiphany to Kakashi who stood dumbstruck as he gazed through the sliver of open door.

He was too stunned to be ashamed yet that he was still watching them and the things they were doing to each other were just too unreal not to watch. Sakura's mouth was moving down Ino's body now, her pink tongue sliding and darting against her best friend's skin in a way that left Kakashi's knuckles white from gripping the door frame. Ino writhed on the hard floor, her breasts heaving against the confines of her top as Sakura moved between her legs and pushed them apart.

"Sakura, oh yes! Oh please- kiss me there, _please_…" she begged, her fingers buried in her own loose hair as she attempted to anchor herself for the coming wave of pleasure.

The cry that erupted from Ino's lips when Sakura suddenly dipped her tongue along her opening and up to her swollen clit had to be the sexiest sound Kakashi had ever heard. He was gripping both sides of the doorframe, his arms shaking as the now inescapable hardness in his pants pressed painfully toward the action in the room. Ino cried out again and Kakashi just barely swallowed a grunt when he saw Sakura pushing her finger in and out of her blonde friend, her skilled tongue lapping up the juices glistening on Ino's inner thighs.

"God you taste so good…"

"Sakura don't stop-!"

Kakashi couldn't stand there anymore. It wasn't only his shock over seeing them together like that or his fear that they would look up any second and notice him watching them from a six inch opening in the door. It was that with each feminine "yes!" and flash of smooth, flushed skin Kakashi found it harder, quite literally, to keep himself from bursting in there to join them. His head spun as an image entered his mind of it being _his_ finger pumping in and out of Ino while he teased Sakura's perky breasts with his mouth. The thought of what _they_ could to do to _him_ made Kakashi throb even harder.

The alarm that sounded in the back of his mind the moment he'd stumbled on this scene was now blaring in time with the increasing volume of the moans and cries within the room. His fingers were threatening to crack the doorframe and when Ino cried out again as Sakura's finger hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her, something in Kakashi snapped.

He tore himself away from their door and bolted down the hallway. His mind felt like it was floating outside his body and he wasn't sure how his numb legs managed to move but somehow Kakashi found himself standing in the safety of his own room, the door locked tightly behind him. He didn't pause for even a second before he rushed into the bathroom, turned on the shower, peeled off his clothes, and stepped under the spray.

The water was freezing and Kakashi shuddered as he clutched the lip where the tiles met the wall above the shower head. Tightening his grip, he shut his eyes as the barrage of cold diminished his erection. It would have been easy enough to relieve his arousal after what he'd just seen but his guilt at having stood there watching for so long would be nothing compared to what he'd feel if he jerked himself off to it. He relaxed his hands and let his forehead dip forward onto the moist tiles as the throbbing in his cock faded away.

His mind was still reeling though.

_What the hell did I just see?_ Kakashi tried in vain to make sense of it all. He was sure that he hadn't been hit with Konohamaru's Double Knockout Girls Jutsu or that an elaborate mix up meant Ino and Sakura were actually staying on the third floor while two women who looked exactly like them were in the throes of passion on the second. The only explanation was that what he'd seen was real, which led him to the next nagging question: why?

As far as Kakashi knew, Sakura and Ino were both straight. They were much older now than when he'd met them as genin but even if their fierce crushes on Sasuke had faded with time their interest in boys had remained, or at least Kakashi thought it had. He wasn't blind to those times when Sakura grew a little pink in the face around Naruto or how Ino often provoked Shikamaru in a way that a boy crushing on a girl might pull her pigtails at the Academy. He would be genuinely surprised if it turned out that they had no interest in the opposite gender at all.

But he wasn't so close minded to assume it could only be one way or the other. It was entirely possible that Ino and Sakura were straddling both sides of the kunai, so to speak, but even if that were the case Kakashi still couldn't make sense of them together.

Were they a couple? Just screwing around? How long had this have been going on for? Was this the first time?

The cold water continued to pour over Kakashi's body as he tried to recall any odd behavior between them or signs of a changing relationship. Was it possible that they'd become lovers without any of their friends or teammates noticing? Or was this something entirely new that had happened just now on this mission? Would they wake up tomorrow, realize what they'd done, and never be able to look at each other again?

If that happened then as team leader Kakashi would have to confront them. It was the last thing he wanted to do but they were elite shinobi on a mission, albeit a ridiculous one, and if they couldn't function as teammates than he would have to intervene. It would probably be the most awkward conversation of his life and that was saying something since he'd been the one who had to explain to Naruto how babies are made.

Kakashi turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing an inn supplied towel to wrap around his waist as he walked back into the room. Until that moment he'd been forcing himself to concentrate on a logical explanation for the situation so that he wouldn't have to think about the situation itself. But with his mind running out of ways to keep distracted, the images that he'd been trying so hard to keep away came flooding back.

Sakura and Ino kissing. Sakura's slim legs stretched wide. Ino's hair clinging to her toned arms. Each girl using her tongue to pleasure the other. Sakura's tight little ass raised in the air while she buried her head between Ino's legs. Ino arching against Sakura's mouth, her breasts bouncing up and down...

Kakashi groaned as he sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands, and tried desperately to shake the sights and sounds of their love making away. It was wrong to be so turned on by it. Sakura had once been his student and with Asuma long dead Kakashi supposed he'd become a kind of surrogate sensei to Ino as well. They were both younger than him, much younger, and he'd known them as genin. Naruto would skin him alive if he knew what Kakashi was thinking of Sakura at that very moment and the Hokage probably would as well if she discovered he was lusting after two of her medics.

Another wave of guilt hit Kakashi at the prospect that Ino and Sakura were really a couple. It might not be appropriate on a mission but still, what they did in private was their own business and it was wrong of Kakashi to drool like he was reading a new chapter of Icha Icha when they could very well be in love. He was a man after all and seeing two beautiful women being intimate like that was bound to be a turn on but still, he hadn't made much effort to look away...

Kakashi hurriedly got ready for bed and when he snapped off the light and fell between the clean sheets his mind was a mix of emotions. It took him hours to fall asleep. His brain was constantly looping the encounter between Ino and Sakura and he knew his perverted subconscious would be dreaming of them all through the night. Awake or asleep he was fighting a losing battle. At least with some sleep though he would have the sense to keep up appearances during the rest of the mission. The last thing he wanted was for them to know anything was off. He finally let his head relax against the pillow and closed his eyes.

As he drifted off, Kakashi thought bitterly that in retrospect, barging in on them in their pajamas wouldn't really have been such a shock.


End file.
